


History Repeats

by Crystal_Diamonds



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Diamonds/pseuds/Crystal_Diamonds
Summary: Snow White learns a valuable lesson from her mother. Eva's past comes back to haunt her, as she remembers a deal she made with the Dark One.





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey buddies! It's me, my little diamonds! Here's another little drabble I wrote on my tumblr, Cora-Mills135. Enjoy!

Snow White fell, eyes slick with grief and face red with shame. She let out a soft cry, as the fat tears marred her ivory face, staining the porcelain skin. She sobbed, snot dripping from her nose.

“Snow, what is the problem?” Eva asked, blue eyes shining with motherly adoration, as she rushed over to her daughter.

“The waif spilled juice on me!” Snow wailed, her dress and shoes scuffed. “She ruined my dress on purpose!”

“I did no such thing! Brat, you tripped me!” The girl, filthy with dirt, sweat and what looked faintly like tears, snapped back. She was older, by a year or two, than Snow. She seemed in shock that the princess would accuse her of such a thing.

“Brat? I am princess Snow White! You’re a peasant girl. Why would I trip _you? _” She declared smugly, to the growing horror of her mother, shocked by the audacity of her daughter.__

__~~~_ _

__“Rumplestiltskin, I beeseach thee.” Eva whispered, her golden dress light with baby blue frills along the shoulders and ribbons which danced across the expanse of the gown. Her black-brown hair was held up and back in a tight bun. She was nervous, she shouldn't be doing this!_ _

__“Well dearie? I haven’t got all day!” A mad voice intoned behind the princess. Eva whipped around, to see the horrific being of many's nightmares. A man with gold, scaly skin. Mottled grey-brown-green hair. Rotted yellow and black teeth. Yellowed nails, which held dirt caked under them. He was, however, wearing the finest leathers one could find in the realms. The red leather complimented his black scale boots. “Make it snappy!”_ _

__“I wish to become round with Leopold’s child. A heir. A daughter of mine and his. With skin as white as snow, and as fair as the sky. With rosy cheeks, and ebony hair, like a raven. You.. You can make that so, correct?”_ _

__“My, my, you are a picky one. Luckily for you, I got the thing!” Rumplestiltskin said with a flourish, producing a contract in one hand, a potion in the other. “You can read, I assume?”_ _

__“I am a royal. Of course.” Eva tutted in response, not even bothering to read it though. She signed her name in fancy calligraphy._ _

__“Alright. Simply pluck a hair from your scalp, and one from Leopold, drop it into the potion. Then bottoms up, dearie!” Rumplestiltskin said with a cackle._ _

__“Yes, Dark One.” Eva said, lips pursed tightly. She needed this heir, lest her kingdom lose the arrangement. “What is your price?”_ _

__“Let’s just say, I am invested in your future. Your child pays it.”_ _

__“Nothing vile?” Eva asked._ _

__“Nothing vile.” Rumplestiltskin solemnly replied. His face was hurt, as if he couldn't believe she would expect him to ask something vile. A crazed look entered his eyes. “History repeats itself, dearie! Don’t screw up, like you did with the Millers Daughter!”_ _

__"What millers daughter?" Eva asked, confused. She couldn't really recall any millers daughter that she 'screwed up' with._ _

__"Why, Princess Cora of course! She married Prince Henry, after all. Then again, you kept her from marrying Leopold, didn't you?" Rumplestiltskin accused with a gleeful grin. "Truly bravo, I knew I liked you! You've got spunk! Fire! Perfect!" He said enthusiastically. He disappeared only to reappear much closer to Eva. "You're a very pretty girl, you know."_ _

__"She did? Ridiculous. She was a peasant once, she always will be." Eva tutted, her eyes widening in fear as Rumplestiltskin disappeared. "T-thank you, Dark One."_ _

__"Rumplestiltskin, dearie! That's my name, Eva. Don't screw up." He cautioned._ _

__“Thank you for the.. Sound advice.” Eva said, restraining herself. “That wench deserved to lose Leopold. She deserves to lose Henry.”_ _

__“Perhaps, dearie. Still, nasty is not a good color for you! History repeats itself!” The Imp said, disappearing in a nebulous cloud of red smoke._ _

__“Crazy demon.” Eva murmured, turning her nose up. She had what she came for. All would be well._ _

__~~~_ _

__History.. repeats itself. Eva’s mind raced back to Rumplestiltskin’s warning, and her meetings with Princess Cora, especially the second one._ _

__“Snow! Do not dare talk to this girl like that.” Eva said sternly._ _

__“Mother! She spilled wine on me!”_ _

__“That does not matter, my love. Apologize. Now.” Eva commanded of her daughter._ _

__Snow moved to curtsy, only for Eva to clear her throat, affixing a stern glare to her daughter. Snow then lowered herself and her pink dress, as she stood on one knee. “I deeply apologize, my friend.”_ _

__“Girl, what is your name?” Eva asked kindly._ _

__“Innana, your majesty. I am the head brewer of the Bright Light Winery to the west.” The peasant said with what she hoped was a gentle curtsy, but was truthfully rather hilarious. Still, Eva gave her credit for attempting._ _

__“Well Innana, we would like to reimburse you for the wine and juices you lost. We would also like to patron your family.”_ _

__“Thank you, your Majesty. My family is dead, however. I had to take their place, to pay off the debt.” Inanna said thickly, voice choked with grief and sorrow._ _

__"That is simply incorrect, dear. You are my ward, are you not?" Eva declared sweetly, to the shock of Inanna and Snow. Inanna looked at Eva with gratitude and awe._ _

__“Not a problem, my dear. The pleasure is all mine.” Eva chuckled, clapping her hands. Two guards came forward to help Inanna with her items. Eva opened an arm, gesturing Inanna over for a hug. "Snow, dear, come here, say hello to your new sister."_ _

__Rumplestiltskin looked on with thinly veiled glee. His plans were coming to fruition._ _


End file.
